


Lay your head down

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [24]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Next-Gen, Sort Of, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: Après son retour de garde pour le moins mouvementé, Armand peut enfin rentrer chez lui.





	Lay your head down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853808) by [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya). 



> Suite du texte d'Alaiya "Jeux de mains, jeux de vilain", parce que ce pauvre Armand avait bien mérité qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui (et puis, lui et Rosa sont juste tellement MIGNONS)
> 
> Nota : Armand appartient à Alaiya, Rosalind est à moi (quand au mystérieux "Billy", il s'agit juste du surnom que Rosa donne à Sybil)

Laissant ses jeunes camarades dans le huitième temple - non sans avoir pris les constantes d’Andreas et donné ordre à Théo de vérifier son état toutes les deux heures -, Armand monta lentement les marches jusqu’à son temple, de monstrueux bâillements commençant de l’assaillir dès que celui ci fut en vue.

Ah, aller se coucher….mais pas avant d’avoir pris une douche, réalisa-t-il en grimaçant. A l’odeur de désinfectant et de sueur de sa garde s’ajoutait à présent celle du sang d’Andreas, et il n’avait pas spécialement envie de dormir là dedans, surtout si sa chère et tendre l’attendait. Et puis, avec leurs conneries, l’adrénaline qui avait ponctué sa journée était revenue de plus belle, et s’il allait se coucher maintenant, il ne réussirait pas à dormir du tout.

La porte de l’appartement était déverouillée, ce qui signifiait que Rosalind était déjà là. Projetant son cosmo vers la chambre, il eut une bouffée de tendresse en la sentant endormie dans son lit - dans leur lit. La pauvre, elle avait dû l’attendre...Autant ne pas traîner davantage.

Laissant ses chaussures et ses affaires dans l’entrée, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, retirant sa chemise et sa ceinture sur le chemin. Le tout, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements, atterri dans la panière à linge, tandis qu’il se glissait sous le jet brûlant avec un gros soupir de soulagement. Quelle journée, quand même….

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas la porte de la cabine de douche s’ouvrir, et sursauta en sentant un corps chaud (et très nu) se lover contre le sien.

“Hey, salut toi….”

La voix encore chargée de sommeil, Rosalind l’embrassa sur l’épaule, l’enlaçant lorsqu’il se retourna pour lui faire face.

“Hey toi-même...je t’ai réveillé ?”

“Kireth s’est mis à me grommeler dessus depuis le Surmonde il y a genre...un quart d’heure ? Une histoire d’imbéciles, et de concours de bites. J’ai pas tout compris...”

Fermant les yeux, Armand soupira d’un air las, laissant sa tête tomber contre l’épaule de sa compagne, qui lui tapota les cheveux en riant, avant d’attraper le gel douche et l’éponge, et de commencer de le laver.

“Je t’expliquerais. Demain. Tout à l’heure. Pas maintenant.”

Surtout pas maintenant, en fait. Pas alors qu’elle était délicieusement collée à lui comme elle le faisait, avec ses mains baladeuses pleines de mousse qui traînaient partout, et sa bouche pulpeuse en train de l’embrasser dans le cou, juste à l’endroit qui le faisait frissonner jusqu’aux orteils.

Et pas alors que l’adrénaline, cette traîtresse, s’évaporait brusquement, laissant la fatigue s’abattre brutalement sur lui, l’obligeant à s’appuyer plus qu’il n’aurait voulu contre la paroi de la douche. Ouais, non, la gaudriole, ça ne serait pas pour ce soir, malgré tout l’enthousiasme des parties basses de sa personne (comment était-il même capable de bander en étant aussi fatigué, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre)

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Rosalind cessa ses caresses pour le faire se retourner, et s’appuyer contre elle, le dos contre son opulente poitrine.

“Laisse moi faire….on aura tout le temps pour le reste demain.”

Hochant lentement la tête, il se laissa aller contre elle, un long soupir lui échappant lorsque ses doigts habiles glissèrent de son torse à son ventre, puis à son entrejambe. Étant donné son état de fatigue, la chose fut vite réglée, et après une dernière minute à s’embrasser sous le jet tiédissant, il se laissa docilement cornaquer hors de la douche vers la chambre, se séchant mollement avec la serviette qu’elle lui avait donné.

Il sombra dans le sommeil dès qu’elle fut blottie contre lui sous la couette.

 

***

 

“....il a dit QUOI ?”

Assise sagement sur un coussin, Rosa s’efforça de rester immobile, afin de ne pas gêner Armand qui, assit derrière elle sur le canapé, finissait de lui démêler les cheveux d’une main désormais experte. L’inconvénient d’avoir les cheveux bouclés, et d’aller se coucher avec la tête humide….

“Tu m’as bien entendu. “Une attaque de gonzesse”. Donc forcément…..”

“...oh.mon.dieu. Mais qu’ils sont cons. Mais qu’ils sont cons ! Attend que je raconte ça à Billy tiens…Mon dieuuuu, je comprend mieux pourquoi Kireth était aussi grognon…..Je passerais le voir tout à l’heure, et j’essaierais de l’amadouer avec des baklavas, avec un peu de chance, ça marchera….”

“Et moi, alors, j’ai droit à rien pour mon rôle héroïque dans l’affaire ?”

Il ponctua sa phrase d’une pichenette taquine à l’arrière de la tête de sa compagne, qui se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire malicieux.

“Oh, non, mon héros, pour toi, j’ai quelque chose de bien mieux…”

Se rapprochant de lui, toujours à genoux entre ses jambes, elle laissa ses mains remonter lentement le long de ses cuisses, jusqu’à atteindre sa ceinture, qu’elle commença de défaire nonchalamment.

“Ah oui ?..”

De là où il était, Armand avait une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de la jeune femme, largement exposé par l’encolure baillante de la chemise à peine boutonnée qu’elle portait…Une des siennes, d’ailleurs (ce qui le rempli de satisfaction).

“Hum hum...après, évidemment, si tu préfères une pâtisserie….”

Armand se chargea de lui démontrer qu’il n’était pas dent sucrée à ce point.


End file.
